OS - En un instant
by L'abrutie
Summary: Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses dans la tête de Maître Panda en quelques secondes seulement...


**Voici un nouvel OS, écrit en une soirée, je vous laisserai mesurer la différence de qualité quand j'écris sur papier (Soirée banale, Une nuit de réflexion) et quand j'écris sur Word (Les découvertes nocturne de Maître Panda, Blessures de guerre et Simplement amis) ! (pour celles qui ont lu tout mes écrits :P d'ailleurs un grand merci à vous ! Je suis toujours extrêmement heureuse de lire vos reviews, et je suis profondément désolé de ne pas répondre à toutes celles qui en laissent :/ manque de temps, connexion internet 1 semaine sur 2 parfois... Enfin bon ! Sachez qu'à chaque fois je lis tout ce que vous me dites :D)**

**Et essayer de deviner sur quel support a été écrit celui ci ^^ **

**/!\ Aucun dialogue /!\**

* * *

><p><strong>Os – En un instant<strong>

Toute la famille s'était réunie pour discuter d'il ne avait plus trop quoi. Ça ne le concernait pas autant que les autres alors il s'emmerdait un peu. Le Patron assis à coté de lui était en grand débat avec Mathieu, usant et abusant de ses répliques salaces et de sa répartie plus que tranchante.

C'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait arrêté d'écouter.

Il ne le haïssait pas, ni ne le trouvait immonde pour autant, mais ça avait le don de l'agacer en un temps record. Et puis son obsession pour le sexe était trop démesurée pour en faire quelqu'un d'appréciable. Il le dégoutait même parfois.

Ils s'agitaient tout les deux, sortant tout leurs arguments, parlant fort pour s'imposer, dans leurs habituels combats pour la place de "mâle dominant". Maître Panda avait rapidement remarqué ceci entre ses deux doubles, grâce à son instinct animal. Ils auraient été des loups, ils seraient en train de montrer les crocs et de grogner, c'était évident. Mais ils ne semblaient pas réaliser à quel jeu ils jouaient. Ça avait l'air d'être leur mode de fonctionnement. Mathieu gagnait à chaque fois. Jamais l'homme en noir ne ferait tout ce dont il est capable pour renverser le trône-fauteuil-à-roulette du vidéaste. Il avait bien trop d'affection et de respect pour son créateur pour oser faire cela. Alors il se contentait d'élever la voix, de se défendre juste ce qu'il fallait, et au bout d'un moment partait simplement, l'air boudeur, après un argument assez crédible du schizophrène. Et il arrivait bientôt à ce moment puisque son visage se fermait de plus en plus. Ses épaules se rentrait, et avec un peu d'imagination on pouvait presque le voir baisser les oreilles comme le ferait un loup, Mathieu quant à lui, semblait se redresser, et presque gonfler le torse.

Soudainement, celui qui commençait à se soumettre fit un mouvement que l'ursidé interpréta d'abord comme le fait qu'il se levait pour partir. Mais son coude s'appuya contre le canapé à quelques centimètres de sa tête et il se pencha vers lui, étirant son buste. L'homme au kigurumi retint sa respiration. Le criminel était d'un coup très près de lui. Trop près. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? Son cou était juste devant son visage. Il se crispa et se plaqua autant qu'il pu dans le fond du canapé, ce qui ne changea pas grand chose au final. Le pervers avait émis un léger grognement sous l'effort et tendait maintenant son autre bras, se rapprochant encore plus de son homologue, vers le guéridon qui se trouvait de son côté.

Et le monde de la peluche s'effondra. En un instant.

Ses narines furent assaillies par l'odeur du Patron. Pas une odeur de gel douche ou de parfum. Pas une odeur édulcorée par les bains ou la lessive. Il sentait bon. Incroyablement bon. C'était l'odeur de sa peau, celle d'une légère sudation, particulièrement masculine, chaude, et surtout envoutante. Après deux respirations, son corps entier se détendit, ses mains se desserrèrent sur son habit, sa colonne vertébrale se relâcha, le laissant presque affalé. Et il se sentit -sans vraiment s'en rendre compte- tourner la tête comme au ralenti, instinctivement, pour chercher un endroit où cet enchantement pour son odorat serait plus franc. Quelques millimètres suffirent pour le rapprocher de la chemise tendue par son épaule étirée. Son col baillait un peu. Le tissus lui paru magnifique et les plis qu'il faisait soulignaient le mystère que laissait le peu de peau découverte. Un autre de ses sens fut absorbé parce qu'il renvoyait à son esprit. Ces plis avaient faits des jours entre les boutons, il entrevoyait son torse et son ventre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son odeur avait provoqué chez lui quelque chose de tout à fait animal, qui avait attisé tout ses sens, lui ordonnant de se concentrer sur l'objet duquel émanait tout ces stimuli.

Le patron était simplement en train d'attraper son paquet de clope, d'un geste nonchalant.

La raison de son acte n'avait plus aucune importance en réalité. Maître Panda avait la tête qui tournait un peu, l'esprit embrumé et une terrible envie de briser le mystère de son corps. Il voulait inconsciemment se jeter contre lui, il se sentait presque sur le point de le faire. C'en était terrifiant à quel point il n'avait plus qu'une once de contrôle de lui même. Celle qui le retenait encore. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'ils s'étaient ralentis où s'ils s'affolaient. Il avait chaud, ses joues étaient très certainement devenues rouges. Son cerveau lui imposait le souvenir de ces phrases si indécentes qu'il avait prononcées. Elles l'avaient fait grimacer sur le moment, mais à présent, elles épaississaient le brouillard d'envie confuse qui se propageait en lui. Comme un virus. Comme si un démon s'emparait de lui, lentement, sournoisement, discrètement. Et elles tournaient en boucle. Sa voix, qui résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête, lui donnait l'impression de commettre un péché. Il n'était pas croyant. Il était un Panda. Mais ce qu'il ressentait n'était tellement pas habituel qu'il commençait à croire que le criminel était capable d'ensorcèlement. Sa bouche s'était entr'ouverte, l'imaginant déjà sur le cou en face de lui, respirant fortement, parcourant toute la surface disponible, l'effleurant du bout des lèvres avant de le marquer comme sien. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de coucher avec lui, ni même le déshabiller. Non surtout pas de le déshabiller, il ne dépasserait qu'à peine la barrière textile. Il se contenterait juste de glisser quelques doigts sous sa chemise, c'était déjà tellement sexuel pour son esprit en surchauffe... Il ne pensait à rien de plus.

Il voulait se laisser aller dans ses bras, partir dans un monde où il n'existerait plus que son odeur, la douceur de sa peau et le bruit de froissement que ferait sa chemise. Il imaginait la sensation de sa barbe de trois jours contre sa tempe, sous sa main. Il frissonnerait de sentir la sienne gratter son cou pâle. Il était grisé par les divagations de son esprit. Des images inventées par celui-ci rendaient encore plus forte la tentation. Jamais il ne l'agripperait fermement par les hanches, en oubliant tout à part la pulpe de ses doigts pressant l'os de son aine. Un endroit particulièrement sensuel. Jamais il ne plongerait son visage dans son cou, se perdant entre son oreille contre son épaule, et l'autre contre sa mâchoire, le nez dans son vêtement noir, avec passion. Il ne serait jamais frustré de sentir sa ceinture en cuir sous son auriculaire et son annulaire à la place de sa peau, sans jamais vouloir la déboucler pour soulager son désir. Le toucher. Il voulait le toucher. Laisser courir ses doigts partout. Se réjouir même de rester habillés. De sentir le tissus rêche. Fantasmer sur ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dessous. Rien de plus.

Jamais, parce que le Patron était déjà retourné à sa place initiale, une cigarette à la bouche. Il avait nonchalamment posé sa cheville sur son genou, effleurant celui du membre le plus perturbé de la famille à ce moment là. Encore plus que le Hippie, allongé par terre, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, tapotant sa cuisse à un rythme incompréhensible.

Jamais. Parce que le Patron n'avait rien remarqué. Parce qu'il était impensable que tout cela arrive un jour.

Parce qu'il était brutalement revenu à la réalité avec les volutes de fumée qui lui picotaient le nez.

En trois secondes, tout son univers avait basculé et plus rien ne tournerait rond quand il sera en sa présence. Il ne le regarderait plus comme avant, ne pourrait plus se comporter normalement. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait éprouvé, et des conséquences que ça aurait. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Et il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il regarda le profil de son double. Il y chercha une réponse. Et dans ses yeux rayonna une fascination. Il avait été corrompu par le charme de l'homme en noir qui avait déjà fait tant de victime. Il n'en était pas une. Pas vraiment. Peut être n'en serait-il jamais véritablement une ? Mais à jamais, il se savait damné de s'être laissé envahir par l'aura sensuelle que dégageait cet homme dont on ne voyait jamais les yeux. Il savait qu'ils étaient trop expressifs.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Tout cela était arrivé bien trop rapidement, mais Maître Panda ne serait plus le même. Il y avait une chaleur nouvelle dans son ventre.

Peut être que derrière ses lunettes luisait une attraction profonde pour l'ursidé. Qui sait ? Il l'avait peut être fait intentionnellement ?

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Et avec cet OS, je renvois l'ascenseur à MariaJack (elle saura pourquoi :P d'ailleurs tu devrais poster ce que tu m'as envoyé, c'était court mais super ! :D)<br>**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :) (surtout si vous trouvez que je mets trop de smiley partout quand je m'adresse à vous ^^)**


End file.
